1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of acquiring or processing fingerprint information and an electronic device thereof, and more particularly, to a method of acquiring or processing fingerprint information by setting a fingerprint detecting area and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile communication technology develops, electronic devices are provided in various forms such as a smart phone, a wearable device, and a tablet Personal Computer (PC) and may transmit and receive various data via a communication system therebetween. The electronic device may provide various functions such as a phone function, a message function, and an alarm function.
When the electronic device provides a function, the electronic device may be set to provide a selected function upon inputting a designated passcode, where the passcode may be set to input a user's fingerprint information. When a user's fingerprint information is input, the electronic device acquires the fingerprint information of a finger that contacts a fingerprint detecting interface included at a designated location thereof.
The electronic device may include a battery of a designated capacity and provide various functions with a designated capacity of the battery. In an electronic device, in a fingerprint detecting interface interconnected with a display, in an area not used for detecting a fingerprint, power may unnecessarily be consumed.